Adventure in Konzatseur Island, Zoro and Nami
by ifarrahza23
Summary: Nami menyesal atas tindakannya terhadap ZOro yang sedang sakit, sehingga dia memilih dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Zoro. sementara itu Luffy dan yang lainnya pergi ke kota di pulau Konzatseur. hal buruk menimpa Nami, 3 orang misterius menculiknya. Zoro yangsedang sakit, mati matian menyelamatkan Nami, dampai sampai membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Simak ceritanya..! :D


Pagi yang cerah datang mewarnai hari hari para kru Bajak Laut Mugiwara yang sedang berlayar di New World, termasuk hari ini.

Di pagi yang cerah ini semuanya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Nami yang sedang berjemur sambil menikmati desert buatan Sanji. Lalu Robin yang berada di perpustakaan. Ussop dan Chopper yang sedang memancing, Franky dan brook sedang bersenang senang. Lalu Luffy yang diam tak berdaya. Sanji yang sedang memasak makanan di dapur. Zoro yang seperti biasa berlatih di ruang gymnya.

"Hhh..., Sanji..., lapaarr, makan..." Minta Luffy yang terlihat sekarat

"Tunggulah sebentar Luffy! Aku masih memasaknyaa!" Jawab Sanji yang emosi

"Show me your panties my lady! Ow Ow Ow! Show me Show me! Yohohohohoohoho!l" brook menyanyikan lagu menjijikkannya itu.

"Supeerrr!" Franky yang mendengar lagu brook bergaya superr

"Sanjiii! Mana makanannyaa! Aku sudah menunggu selama 5 meniitt! Berat badanku turun 1 kg karna kurang makanan! Makan Sanjii!" Teriak Luffy

"Aku sedang memasaknya Luffy! Jangan membuatku tambah emosi yaa!" Teriak sanji yang lebih keras

"Haduh, kenapa setiap hari mereka selalu ribut! Membuatku kesal saja!" Nami merasa terganggu dengan semua keramaian dan keributan itu

"Fufufufufu" Robin yang ada di perpustakaan, hanya tertawa pelan mendengar keributan itu

Tiba tiba luffy membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dengan matanya yang masih tertutup karna bosan, semua kru yang melihat Luffy, merasa aneh akan perilaku Luffy. Tiba tiba sebuah piring berisi makanan terbang dari dapur bagaikan pesawat UFO dan satu persatu masuk ke mulut Luffy. Semua yang melihat Luffy tercengang akan kelakuan Luffy.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini, bagaimana bisa dia tau kalau piring piring itu menuju kemari?" Tanya ussop

"Bahkan dia menelan piring piringnya?!" Kata Franky yang juga tercengang

"Tapi tak apa, karna kau sangat SUPERR!" Lanjut Franky

"Yohohohoho! Luffy-san memang unik" Brook menanggapi tingkah laku Luffy sebagai hal biasa, Brook selalu bilang kalau di telah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Luffy, sudah merupakan hal biasa baginya kalau melihat tingkah laku Luffy yang gila

"Luffy! Kau memakan piringnyaa! Bisa bisa kau tersedak, atau mungkin yang paling berbahaya, perutmu akan terinfeksi!" Chopper panik melihat Luffy menelan makanan itu beserta piring piringnya

Tapi, dengan mudahnya dia mengeluarkan semua piring piring itu dalam keadaan utuh, dan terlihat mengkilap, mungkin tak perlu dicuci lagi

"Haa!" Ussop, Chopper dan Franky kaget

"Tenanglah Chopper, kau lupa ya, aku kan manusia karet! Shishishishishi" jawab Luffy yang justru merasa senang. Ya..., mana mungkin dia sedih setelah menerima semua makanan itu

"Aku sudah terisiiii! Shishishishi" lanjutnya lebih semangat

"Kau sudah kenyang kan?! Dasar rakus!" Bentak seseorang yang keluar dari dapur yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sanji

'TAP' Terdengar suara pijakan kaki yang datang dengan tiba tiba, Dan suara itu berasal dari tiang utama, lebih tepatnya, yang menyebabkan suara itu adalah 'Zoro'. Memang dari tadi yang tidak kelihatan hanya Zoro. Zoro turun dari ruang gymnya.

"Eh Zoro, kau sudah selesai latihan ya? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya chopper yang menghampiri Zoro

"Aku tidak lapar, nanti kalau lapar aku akan makan" jawab zoro

"Hei Zoro, mengapa tubuhmu berkeringat, apa kau tidak membersihkan tubuhmu? Biasanya setelah latihan kau selalu mengusap keringatmu" tanya Ussop

"Oh.., aku lupa" jawab Zoro singkat

"Zoro, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chopper

"Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur di kamar" jawab Zoro tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sekalipun

"Oi Marimo! Cepat makanlah! Tadi malam kau juga belum makan! tapi terserah kau sih kalau kau ingin mati marimo!" Tanya Sanji yang dilanjutkan dengan ejekannya

"Zoro, kau sungguh tidak mau makan? Sanji memasak makanan yang enak lho!" Bujuk Luffy

"Benar sekali Zoro, bahkan saking enaknya, Luffy sampai memakan sekalian dengan piringnya?" Lanjut Chopper yang berusaha membujuk Zoro.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut si pendekar tiga pedang itu.

"Zoro kau benar benar tidak mau makan, ayolah Zoro makanlah, tadi malam kau belum makan" bujuk Chopper untuk kesekian kalinya. Chopper menghampiri Zoro lagi. Saat Chopper menarik lengan Zoro

"Aku kan sudah bilang Chopper! Aku tidak lapar! Kalau aku lapar! Akan kuambil sendiri!" Bentak Zoro

Zoro mendorong Chopper dengan keras dan menjawab pertanyaan Chopper dengan bentakan yang cukup keras, hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kaget akan kelakuan Zoro yang tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Hei Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Mengapa kau membentak Chopper!" Bentak Sanji

Zoro terlihat kesal. Entah apa yang membuat perilakunya berubah seperti ini. Zoro mengabaikan mereka semua dan berjalan menuju kamar pria.

"Hei Zoro! Apa maksdumu mendorong Chopper!? Dia berniat baik! Tapi kau malah membentaknya! Ayo! Minta maaf pada Chopper!" Nami yang tadi selesai berjemur, melihat kejadian itu dan secara cepat berlari ke arah Zoro dan menarik tangan Zoro, lalu menyuruhnya meminta maaf kepada Chopper. Sementra luffy, Sanji dan Ussop yang menghampiri Chopper dan bertanya akan keadaannya.

Zoro hanya menatap wajah nami dengan ekspresi marah dan mengerikan. Namun ekspresi itu tak berguna di hadapan Nami. Zoro melepas paksa tangan Nami dan masuk ke ruangan pria dengan jalan yang berbeda. Tadi Zoro terlihat jalan dengan biasa biasa saja. Namun entah kenapa setelah Nami menarik tangannya, dia berjalan seperti orang sakit

_'Tangannya.., terasa panas sekali, apa mungkin... Tidak tidak..., yang penting dia harus minta maaf pada Chopper!'_ Batin Nami yang merasa aneh akan keadaan Zoro

"Kau ini! Kau harus minta maaf pada chopper!" Lanjut Nami yang bertambah marah.

Nami mengejar Zoro yang sedah masuk ke kamar pria itu, Nami menghampiri Zoro yang sedang berjalan menuju kasur gantungnya dan menarik lengan Zoro lebih kencang daripada tadi dan entah kenapa Zoro yang tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Nami merasa kalau matanya berkunang kunang dan 'BRUKK!' Zoro pingsan dan Nami yang tangannya masih memegang lengan Zoro ikut jatuh karna terlalu kaget. Hingga Nami menimpa Zoro yang pingsan dengan posisi yang romantis.

"Zo... Zoro? Zoro? Kau? Sakit?" Tanya Nami yang kaget akan perilaku Zoro yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sakit

"Zoro? Hei bangun! Ini tidak lucu! Kau benar benar sakit?!" Lanjut Nami yang dari tadi tidak menerima jawaban dari Zoro.

"Zoro, badanmu?! Panas sekalii!" Nami merasakan suhu badan Zoro yang tinggi

Tiba tiba, pintu kamar laki laki terbuka, dan ternyata itu Sanji, Luffy, Ussop, Franky, Brook dan Chopper. Mereka melihat Nami dan Zoro dengan posisi romantis. Nami kaget akan kedatangan mereka karna Nami lupa kalau dia belum beranjak pergi dari tubuh Zoro. Namipun segera berdiri

"Na.. Nami swan!? Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan si marimo bodoh itu?" Tanya Sanji yang merasa sangat kaget, karna pujaan hatinya berada di dalam posisi romantis dengan orang yang dia tidak suka

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Zoro, Nami?" Tanya Luffy

"Wah wah..., sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan ini!? Yohohohohoho" tanya Brook sambil menyindir Nami dan Zoro yang sedang pingsan

"Ternyata kalian memang Supeerrr! Zoro, Nami!" Lanjut Franky yang justru menyemangati Nami dan Zoro

"Eeeehh! Nami, Zoro!?" Chopper dari tadi hanya terkaget kaget melihat Nami dan Zoro

"A... Aku... Bukan begitu!" Nami yang masih merasa kaget menjawab pertanyaan Sanji dan yang lainnya dengan suara putus putus, sehingga membuat Sanji justru berpikiran negatif

"Marimo sialaaann!" Sanji marah hingga tubuhnya terbakar dan bersiap menendang Zoro yang sedang pingsan. Dan sebuah tendangan pun melayang ke perut Zoro hingga Zoro terlempar dan menatap dinding

"Sanjii! Apa yang kau lakukan! Zoro! Kenapa kau tidak menangkis serangan Sanji!?" Tanya Luffy yang juga memarahi Sanji karna terlalu berlebihan

"Ukh" Zoro yang terkena tendangan Sanji terbatuk hingga batuknya mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari mulut hingga dagunya

"Sanji! Kau ini apa apaan sih! Kalian semua juga! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Aku juga tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti ini! Tadi aku menarik tangan Zoro karna aku ingin menyuruhnya minta maaf pada Chopper, tapi tiba tiba dia pingsan dan saat dia pingsan tanganku masih memegang tangannya, hingga aku ikut jatuh. Aku menyuruhnya bangun, tapi tidak bangun bangun, saat kupegang kepalanya, ternyata badannya panas, bahkan ini pertama kali aku merasakan panas yang sepanas itu! Dan kau malah menendang Zoro, Sanji!" Nami marah pada semuanya, lalu dia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Sanji yang telah menendang Zoro diam membisu

"Eeeh! Zoro sakit!" Chopper langsung sigap begitu mendengar penjelasan Nami dan langsung menghampiri Zoro. Dia memegang dahi Zoro. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Nami, Badan Zoro panas, bahkan sangat panas

"Nami benar! Ini panas sekali! Ayo semuanya! Bawa Zoro ke ruanganku!" Suruh Chopper pada yang lainnya

_'Si marimo itu sedang sakit! Sial aku tidak tau kalau dia sakit, kenapa juga aku harus berfikir negatif sampai sampai aku menendangnya! Nami swan jadi marah deh! Aku ini memang bodoh!'_ Sanji menyesali perbuatannya dan merenunginya dalam hati.

Karna merasa bersalah, Sanji langsung berlari ke tempat Zoro dan membawanya ke ruangan Chopper sesuai perintah Chopper

"Ternyata Zoro sakit, panas, dari tadi dia tidak mau makan, tapi pasti akan segera sembuh, karna Zoro kan kuat! Shihsihsihsihsshishi" Luffy hanya tertawa melihat orang yang menjadi kru pertamanya itu sakit

"Ternyata kalian berdua tidak, Supeerr! Mungkin hanya Zoro saja yang tidak supeerr!" Franky yang dari tadi selalu bilang 'Superr'

"Zoro-san sedang sakit ya? Mungkin kalau mendengar lagu 'show me the panties'-ku akan segera sembuh! Yohohohohohoho!" Lagi lagi Brook membicarakan lagu mesumnya itu 'PLAKK!' Sebuah tamparan dahsyat melayang di pipi pria tanpa daging itu

Luffy, Ussop dan Nami pergi ke ruangan Chopper untuk melihat keadaan Zoro. Franky dan Brook tidak ikut ke ruangan Chopper dan melanjutkan senang senang mereka

Sementara itu, di ruang Chopper...

"Bagaimana keadaan Zoro, Chopper?" Tanya Nami

"Dia terkena demam panas super. Demam ini berbeda dengan demam seperti biasa, penderita akan merasakan panas 2 kali lipat dari panas demam biasa, itulah mengapa badan Zoro sangat panas. Dan sang penderita tidak boleh terluka di bagian vital sama sekali, karna jika terluka di bagian vitalnya, jantung Zoro akan bekerja 2 kali lipat lebih keras dan akan terjadi kelelahan yang mungkin bisa mengakibatkan Zoro kehilangan banyak darah. Untung tendangan Sanji tidak melukai bagian vital Zoro" Chopper menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang sekarang sedang diderita oleh Zoro, dan menjelaskan dampak dampaknya

"Butuh berapa lama supaya dia bia sembuh Chopper?" Tanya Sanji

"Kalau untuk waktu alami yang diperlukan untuk sembuh, dia harus istirahat selama 5 hari, tapi karna aku akan memberinya obat supaya dia bisa sembuh lebih cepat, dia akan sembuh dalam waktu 4 hari. Tapi dia harus istirahat total" Jawab Chopper

"Pantas, dari tadi dia marah marah saat kami semua menanyainya berulang kali, ternyata dia sedang sakit" kata Ussop

"Tenang saja Chopper, Zoro pasti sembuh, karna dia kuat! Shishishishi!" Lagi lagi Luffy yang terus meyakini kalau Zoro akan segera sembuh karna dia kuat

Luffy dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chopper kecuali Chopper, karna Choper harus merawat Zoro. Luffy kembali ke kepala Sunny supaya bisa melihat pulau selanjutnya dan memberitahukan pada Nami. Ussop kembali memancing, dia tidak menyerah, walaupun dari tadi dia tidak mendapat ikan, satupun. Sanjipun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk Zoro. Sementara Nami, dia menuju ke kamar tidur wanita.

_'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kenapa juga aku harus menarik tangannya hingga dia pingsan, aku tidak tau kalau dia sakit, seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan firasat tadi, dasar bodoh'_ Nami berkata dalam hati

"Ada apa Nami?" Tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul, dari dekat kasur Robin. Dan orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu adalah Robin

"Ro...Robin, bagaimana bisa kau ada di situ?!" Nami kaget karna Robin muncul tiba tiba

"Itu hal yang gampang buatku... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Nami? Sepertinya kau sedang sedih" Tanya Robin

"Oh..., aku tidak apa apa kok" jawab Nami sambil tersenyum

"O iya, tuan pendekar sedang sakit ya, katanya dia sempat pingsan? Aku tak menyangka orang sekuat dia tetap bisa pingsan, kau tidak menjenguknya Nami?" Tanya Robin yang terlihat ingin mengajak Nami untuk menjenguk Zoro

"Tadi aku yang melihatnya pingsan dan memberitahu Chopper, jadi aku sudah menjenguknya." Jawab Nami

"Ooh.., baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Jawab Robin yang berjalan keluar

"PULAU! NAMII! ada PULAUU!" Teriakan keras terdengar ke seluruh ruangan Sunny. Teriakan yang berasal dari Luffy. Luffy melihat sebuah pulau yang cukup luas

"Dasar! Kenapa dia harus berteriak sekeras itu! Bikin telingaku sakit saja!" Nami kesal karna Luffy berteriak sekeras itu

"Fufufu.." Robin yang sedang membuka pintu tertawa pelan

"Iya... Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan kesana!" Jawab Nami yang juga harus berteriak

Nami keluar dari kamar perempuan dan menuju ke tempat Luffy. Selain itu, Brook, Robin, Sanji dan Franky juga menuju ke tempat Luffy

"Oi Nami, lihat, ada pulau! Shishishi" kata Luffy

"Mana?" Nami melihat pulau yang ditunjuk Luffy

"Wah! Pulaunya besar sekali, lihat pintu masuknya saja besar, dan banyak perkotaan di pulau itu, pulau itu pasti sangat menarik!" Kata Ussop yang melihat pulaunya dengan teropong

"Baiklah, kita berlabuh di sana!" Kata Nami

Bajak Laut Mugiwarapun berlayar ke pulau itu dan akan berlabuh di pulau yang terlihat cukup besar itu.

"Ng? Mereka sudah menemukan pulau?" Kata Chopper di ruang dokternya

"Sebentar ya Zoro, aku ingin melihat keadaannya" lanjutnya berbicara pada Zoro yang masih pingsan (setengah pingsan setengah tidur)

Chopper pun keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiri Luffy dan yang lainnya

"Kalian sudah menemukan pulau selanjutnya?" Tanya Chopper

"Ya, kami sudah menemukannya" Jawab Ussop

"Lihat, pulaunya sangat besar!" Kata Luffy

"Apa di pulau itu ada tempat yang menjual tanaman obat obatan? Karna aku kekurangan bahan untuk membuat obat Zoro" tanya Chopper

"Entahlah, berdo'a saja ada" kata Franky

"Aku juga berharap ada pasar atau semacamnya, karna bahan makanan kita hampir habis, dan beberapa peralatan masakku juga ada yang rusak, jadi aku butuh yang baru" Kata Sanji

"Aku ingin makan daging khas pulau itu, dan lihat ada roller coaster di sana!" Kata Luffy sambil menunjuk sesuatu

"Wah! Benar, aku ingin naik rollercoaster dan makana daging khas pulau itu juga, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi bersama sama luffy-san yohohohohoho" Tanya Brook

"Ok brook! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Shishishi" Jawab Luffy yang tidak sabaran

"Kalau di sana ada toko buku, aku ingin pergi melihat lihat, sekalian aku juga ingin menemani Chopper membeli tanaman obat untuk obat Zoro, kalau memang ada tempat yang menjual tanaman obat obatan" Kata Robin

"Wahhh, Robin? Aku juga ingin membeli buku kedokteran kalau ada toko buku" Kata Chopper sambil tersenyum senang

"Sebenarnya kami berdua juga kekurangan peralatan tukang, karna peralatan tukang kami juga ada yang rusak, semoga di pulau itu ada tempat yang menjual peralatan tukang" Franky berbicara sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Ussop

"Ya, semoga saja ada" kata Ussop

"Tapi... Kalau kita semua pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Zoro?" Lanjutnya yang spontan membuat semua kru lupa akan kehadiran Zoro

"Biar aku yang menjaganya" Kata Nami dengan tiba tiba yang juga membuat kaget semua kru untuk kedua kalinya

"Kau tidak ingin berbelanja pakaian di pulau itu, kaukan suka belanja Nami?" Tanya Luffy

"Luffy, aku sudah membeli banyak pakaian, bahkan sampai lemariku sudah tidak cukup menampung semua pakaian itu?" Jawab Nami

"Baiklah Nami yang akan menjaga Zoro, dan kita akan pergi untuk membeli barang barang kebutuhan masing masing! Shishishi" Luffy sudah memutuskan semuanya

"Minggu ini, aku sangat SUPERR!" Kata Franky yang sangat bersemangat

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, mereka langsung menurunkan jangkar, dan mereka semua sangat kagum akan pulau tersebut, pintu masuknya saja sangat besar.

Di Pintu masuk itu, bertuliskan nama pulau tersebut "Konzatseur Island". Nama yang aneh di telinga para kru bajak laut Mugiwara

Semua kru yang ingin membeli barang barang kebutuhan masing masing pun pergi ke pulau

"Oi Nami, jaga Zoro dan Sunny yaa!" Kata Franky

"Hati hati Nami" Kata Robin dan Chopper

"Kami pergi duluu! Shishishi" pamit Luffy

"Ya teman teman!" Jawab Nami dengan senyum palsu

_'Awas kau Marimo! Kalau sampai kau melakukan sesuatu pada Nami swan ku tercinta, akan kutendang kau! Tak peduli kau sedang sakit atau tidak akan kuhajar kau!'_ gumam Sanji di dalam hati sambil menahan amarahnya

Akhirnya, mereka semua sudah terlihat bagaikan semut di mata Nami, karna mereka semua sudah terlalu jauh, bahkan sudah ada yang tak terlihat di mata Nami. Dan sekarang Nami sendirian di kapal, tidak sendiri sih, ada Zoro di kapal, tapi sedang sakit, dan Nami harus menjaganya, sungguh hal yang merepotka bagi wanita berambut orange itu.

"Huh!, sekarang aku jadi sendirian deh, kenapa juga aku meminta supaya aku saja yang menjaga Zoro, aku kan bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal hal merepotkan seperti ini! Apalagi aku sendiri, sangat bahaya bagi wanita cantik sepertiku! Huh!"

Nami merasa kesal dan bodoh karna tadi mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Zoro. Dia kesal karna dia merasa telah memilih pilihan yang salah

"ITU BENAR NONA KUCING MALING! Sangat bahaya sendirian di sini untuk perempuan secantik dirimu huahuahuahua!"

Tiba tiba muncul seorang pria besar misterius di belakang Nami dengan tampang mengerikan dan membawa dua sanjata di tangan kiri dan kanannya seperti tongkat dengan pedang yang berbentuk seperti ekor kalajengking dan bersiap menyerang Nami. Nami yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apa apa

"TRANG!"

Pedang yang hampir mengenai tubuh cantik Nami itu ditahan oleh pedang juga, dan yang menahan pedang pria misterius itu adalah ZORO

"Zo... Zoro?" Tanya Nami yang lega karna ada yang menolongnya, tetapi juga kaget karna Zoro yang tadi terbaring sakit menyelamatkan Nami

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Seharusnya kau menghindar dari tadi!" Bentak Zoro

"Wah... wah... wah... Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata di kapal ini masih ada satu orang lagi! Aku sungguh ceroboh huahuahuahua" kata pria misterius yang menyerang Nami tadi

Zoro yang mendengar perkataan pria itu dan hanya melirik wajahnya dengan tatapan waspada

"Ka...kau.., kenapa bisa disini, kau kan sakit?" Tanya Nami

"Aku sudah sembuh, ini hanya demam biasa! Dan kau, siapa kau!?" Jawab Zoro yang dilanjut bertanya pada pria misterius itu

"Huahuahua! Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku, Aku adalah INKERYO, anak pertama dari Trio Devil Brothers, Bajak Laut Three Devil, bounty 330.000.000 Berry, Inkeryo The Deadly Poison! Huahuahuahuahua!"

"INKERYO?" Tanya Zoro singkat

"Kyaaaaa!"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara Nami yang menjerit. Zoro pun menoleh ke belakang. 2 orang misterius muncul lagi dan salah satu dari mereka membawa Nami di pundaknya, dan tampaknya Nami pingsan

"Siapa kalian! Lepaskan Nami!" Bentak Zoro setelah melihat Nami yang pingsan

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah NINKERYO, anak kedua dari Trio Devil Brothers, Bajak Laut Three Devil, bounty 220.000.000 Berry, Ninkeryo The Deadly Bone! Hmm!"

"Yang terakhir, aku adalah SANKERYO, anak ketiga sekaligus terakhir dari Trio Devil Brothers, Bajak Laut Three Devil, bounty 110.000.000 Berry, Sankeryo The Deadly Claw! Hihihihihihi"

Ternyata ketiga orang misterius itu adalah Trio Devil Brothers, Kelompok Bajak Laut Three Devil. Bajak laut rookie yang terkenal akan kesadisannya. Bajak laut ini dipimpin oleh 3 orang paling kuat yang merupakan 3 bersaudara, dan anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara tersebut adalah yang dianggap paling kuat, yaitu Inkeryo, Inkeryo sempat diajak bergabung dengan Sichibukai oleh pemerintah dunia. Karna bounty awalnya yang langsung mencapai 130.000.000 Berry. Namun Inkeryo menolak untuk bergabung dengan Sichibukai.

"Bajak laut trio devil brothers? Aku tak pernah dengar nama itu, dan aku tak peduli, yang penting cepat kembalikan Nami!"

Zoro yang dari tadi masih menahan pedang Inkeryo, melepaskan pedangnya dan berlari menuju Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo untuk menyelamatkan Nami. Namun dengan sangat cepat Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo menghindari Zoro dan meloncat keluar kapal. Zoro pun juga ikut meloncat keluar kapal dan memanfaatkan loncatannya untuk menyerang Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo. Namun serangan Zoro dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

_'Mereka sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi kecepatanku!?' _Batin Zoro

Zoro tak patah semangat, dia kepmbali berlari menuju Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo. Tapi, Inkeryo mencegah Zoro dengan datng dengan tiba tiba, dia menyerang Zoro dari jarak jauh dengan tongkat pedangnya, pedangnya memanjang karna antara tongkat dan pedangnya, disambung dengan rantai. Pedang Inkeryo ditahan Zoro.

_'Pedangnya keras dan berat, serangannya juga lebih kuat, ini sangat berbeda jauh dari serangan pertamanya tadi!?'_ Batinnya yang sedikit bingung akan perbedaan kekuatan yang dipakai Inkeryo saat menyerang pertama kali dan yang sekarang ini

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Zoro terpental karna kalah menahan pedang Inkeryo. Untung Zoro hanya terpental dan tidak terluka sama sekali

"Hei Roronoa! Kau menginginkannya!? Kalau kau menginginkannya! Kau bisa mengejar kami! Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menyamai kecepatan kami!? Huahuahuahuah! Ayo Ninkeryo, Sankeryo!" Kata Inkeryo

Ketiga bersaudara itu menghilang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan melebihi gear 2 Luffy

_'Cepat sekali! Aku sampai tak bisa membaca gerakannya aku harus meningkatkan kecepatanku!'_ Kata Zoro di dalam hati

"Tu... Tunggu!" Lanjutnya berteriak

Zoro mencoba berkonsentrasi melihat gerakan tiga bersaudara itu. Dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat sedikit gerakan tiga bersaudara itu. Zoro berlari mengejar Inkeryo, Ninkeryo, dan Sankeryo

"Kak, dia bisa membaca gerakan kita! Bagaimana ini!?" Tanya Sankeryo

"Aku juga kaget Sankeryo, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah bisa membaca gerakan kita bertiga? Tapi dia bisa membacanya! Bagaimana ya!?" Jawab Inkeryo yang dilanjutkan dengan bertanya balik

"Tenang saja kak, dia memang bisa membaca gerakan kita, tapi belum tentu dia bisa mengejar kita sengan kecepatannya yang sekarang, kalaupun dia bisa mengejar kita, itu bukanlah masalah, kita kan sekarang bertujuan membawa si kucing maling ini ke daerah kosong di belakang pulau! Dan kita ciptakan jebakan jebakan khusus dengan kekuatan kita untuk membunuh pendekar itu, sebelum kau melangsungkan pernikahanmu, itupun kalau dia berhasil mengejar kita, kalau tidak, kita tak perlu repot repot membunuhnya, Bagaimana kak?" Usul Ninkeryo

"Benar juga Ninkeryo, kau memang cerdas, huahuahua!"

Puji Inkeryo terhadap Ninnkeryo

"Oh iya kak, ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau menculik si kucing maling ini?" Tanya Sankeryo

"Kau lupa Sankeryo? Kak Inkeryo kan cinta dengan si kucing maling ini, maka dari itu, setelah mengetahui kabar kalau Bajak Laut Topi Jerami di sini, dia langsung senang dan ingin menculik Si Kucing Maling ini untuk dinikahi di pulau ini! Ya kan kak?" Kata Ninkeryo

"Benar sekali Ninkeryo, aku akan menikahinya setelah kita sampai di belakang pulau! Huahuahua!" Jawab Inkeryo

"Tapi kak, kita akan ada masalah kalau sampai si pendekar itu berhasil mengejar kita!" Kata Sankeryo

"Gampang saja, kalau dia berhasil mengejar kita, kita BUNUH saja dia! Huahuahuahuahua!" Jawab Inkeryo dengan raut wajah mengerikan namun senang

"Hmm..." Ninkeryo hanya tersenyum

Inkeryo, Ninkeryo, dan Sankeryo terus berlari. Begitu juga Zoro yang bisa membaca gerakan tiga bersaudara itu, meskipun hanya sedikit gerakan yang terlihat, namun dia tetap tak menyerah, dia terus mengejar Inkeryo dan adik adiknya itu, sekalipun dia buta arah.

3 jam berlalu...

Zoro masih terus berlari mengejar Inkeryo dan yang lainnya, ekspresi lelah sudah terpampang di wajah pemuda berambut hijau itu. Namun zoro tetap tidak menyerah. Sementara Inkeryo, Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo yang secara diam diam mengetahui bahwa Zoro mulai sedikit lelah, hanya tertawa licik di dalam hati

_'Hah... Hah... Sampai kapan mereka mau lari? Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari Sunny, san kenapa panas ini masih terasa? Semoga Luffy dan yang lainnya sudah ke__m__bali, untung, aku sudah membuat tanda jejak selama aku mengejar mereka, jadi Luffy dan yang lainnya bisa tau dimana aku dan Nami berada. Tapi yang terpenting, aku harus menyelamatkan Nami dulu!' _Gumam Zoro dalam hati

Zoro berharap semoga Luffy dan yang lainnya sudah kembali dan bisa segera mengejar Zoro. Dan sepertinya Zoro beruntung, karna barusan Luffy dan yang lainnya telah kembali dari kota, dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di Thousand Sunny

Dan ternyata hari ini Zoro sedang beruntung, karna barusan di pantai, tempat Thousand Sunny berlabuh, telah berkumpul Luffy dan yang lainnya, kini Zoro hanya tinggal berharap bahwa mereka tau kemana Zoro pergi dan mengetahui jejak yang telah ditinggalkan Zoro

"Namii! Kami sudah kembali! Shishishishi!" Sapa Luffy saat pertama kali melihat Sunny dengan teriakan keras lagi

"Nami-swan! Pangeranmu sudah dataaanngg!" Dilanjutkan dengan koki yang biasa dipanggil 'alis keriting' oleh Zoro, ikut berteriak dengan gaya yang biasa dilakukannya, yaitu berputar putar sambil membentuk love dengan kedua tangannya

"Zoroo! Aku sudah dapat bahan bahan untuk membuat obatmu, kau akan segera kubuatkan obatnya!" Lalu rusa gunung yang lucu yang merupakan dokter kapal ini, setelah kembali dari kota dia langsung senang dan tidak sabar mengobati Zoro

"Ng? Kenapa Nami tidak menjawab ya? Apa dia tidur?" Tanya Luffy

"Sudahlah, kita langsung naik saja, untuk apa menunggu di luar" kata Franky yang mengawali yang lain untuk naik ke Sunny

"Yohohohoho! Itu benar, saya ingin membuat the panas" Brook setuju dengan perkataan Franky

Mereka naik ke kapal kesayangan mereka, Thousand Sunny, untuk menemui Nami dan Zoro, terutama Chopper yang ingin cepat cepat mengobati Zoro

"Nami kok tidak kelihatan ya? Dimana dia?" Tanya Luffy kedua kalinya

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi" jawab Robin

"Apaa!? Mandi!" Sanji yang mendengar perkataan Robin, langsung berlari dengan berputar putar menuju kamar mandi

"Aku ingin melihat celana dalam Nami yohohoho!" Diikuti Brook yang juga pergi menuju kamar mandi

"Dasar, mereka berdua tidak tahu malu ya!?" Ussop berkomentar terhadap sikap Sanji dan Brook

"Aku akan mengobati Zoro!" Kata Chopper yang bergegas menuju ruang dokternya itu

Chopper berlari menuju ruangannya itu dan setelah sampai, tanpa basa basi dia langsung membuka pintu klini Thousand Sunny itu. Dan hal pertama yang dirasakan rusa kecil ini adalah perasaan 'kaget'. Karna kaget, dia langsung meneriakkan nama orang yang membuatnya kaget itu

"Zoroooo!" Chopper berteriak keras hingga membuat semua kru juga kaget dan langsung menuju ke sumber suara

"A... Ada apa Chopper?!" Luffy yang pertama sampai

"Zo... Zoro tidak adaa!" Jawab Chopper yang membuat Luffy mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat Zoro berbaring

"Zo... Zoro?" Luffy juga kaget setelah melihat Zoro tidak ada

Lalu disusul oleh kru lainnya yang ikut menghampiri mereka berdua

"Ada apa Ini!? Kenapa kalian berteri... Zo.. Zoro?!" Ussop juga kaget melihat Zoro tidak ada

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Franky yang berada dekat kemudi Sunny

"Zoro tidak adaaa!" Jawab Chopper dengan panik

"Apa?! Si Marimo sialan itu tidak ada!?" Sanji tiba tiba muncul dari perpustakaan dengan Brook

"Nami dari tadi juga tidak kelihatan, kemana ya mereka berdua?" Tanya Brook yang juga membuat semua awak yang mendengarnya berpikir bahwa Zoro dan Nami diculik

"Jangan jangan..., mereka berdua diculik!" Ussop berfirasat buruk

"Apaa! Diculik!?" Luffy, Chopper, Franky, dan Sanji sangat kaget dengan pemikiran Ussop

"Ada apa kalian ribut ribut?" Tanya Robin yang tiba tiba muncul di halaman utama Sunny

"Na... Nami dan Zoro diculik!" Jawab Ussop

"Jangan sembarangan bicaraaa!" Kata Sanji yang sangat marah

"Apa Nami benar benar tidak ada di sini?" Tanya Franky

"Tadi kami berdua sudah ke kamar mandi dan perpustakaan, dan Nami tidak ada di sana" Jawab Brook

"Di kamar wanita juga tidak ada" lanjut Robin

"Tadi aku dari pabrikku dan ruangan Franky, aku tidak melihat Nami" Kata Ussop

"Mungkin di ruang makan?" Tanya Chopper

"Aku barusan dari ruang makan, tapi aku tidak melihat Nami" Jawab Luffy

"Berarti mereka memang diculik" Kata Ussop yang sangat yakin kalau Zoro dan Nami diculik

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Franky

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar keliling pulau, untuk menemukan mereka!?" Usul Robin

"Ide bagus Robin, kalau begitu, ayo kita berpencar!" Seru Luffy

"Aku akan menjaga kapal!" Kata Ussop

"Bilang saja kau takut! Huh! Dasar!" Ejek Sanji

"Si... Siapa yang takut! Kalau kita semua pergi! Siapa yang akan menjaga Sunny!?" Jawab Ussop

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Biarkan Ussop menjaga kapal bersama denganku, kami harus memperbaiki kerusakan Sunny karna menabrak karang kemaren" Kata Franky

"Aku akan ikut! Aku dokter, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Zoro!" Chopper mengkhawatirkan keadaan Zoro

"Yah, aku yakin Zoro tidak apa apa, dia kan kuat! Shishishishi!" Luffy percaya kalau Zoro tidak apa apa

"Awas saja kalau sampai Nami-swan kenapa napa, akan kuhajar si marimo sialan itu!" Sanji yang dari tadi masih terbakar amarah

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berpencar! Pulau ini sangat besar dan luas, mungkin akan sangat sulit menemukan mereka berdua, jadi kita harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kita punya!" Seru Sanji

"Ok! Tapi kemana kita harus mencari mereka?" Tanya Luffy

"Kalau ini memang penculikan, biasanya penculik selalu membawa orang yang dia culik ke tempat sepi, seperti hutan" kata Robin

"Berarti kita harus mencari mereka di hutan yang ada di pulau ini?" Tanya Chopper

"Saat melihat peta pulau ini, aku melihat ada 5 kawasan hutan di pulau ini, hutan di sebelah kanan kita, di sebelah kiri kita, lalu hutan di sebelah kanan kota, dan di sebelah kiri kota, dan yang terakhir, dibalik gunung itu" Jelas Brook

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke hutan di sebelah kanan!" Seru Luffy yang langsung meloncat dari Sunny

"Luffy! Bawalah ini!" Robin melempar suatu benda ke Luffy

"Denden mushi?" Tanya Luffy

"Pulau ini sangatlah luas dan besar, kita harus saling mengabari satu sama lain" Robin membagi bagikan denden mushi pada kru yang lain

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi! Aku akan ke hutan di sebelah kiri kita!" Seru Sanji

"Aku akan ke hutan di di sebelah kanan kota!" Brook langsung loncat dan berlari menuju hutan itu

"aku ke hutan sebelah kiri kota" robin langsung menghilang

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke belakang pulau!" Chopper juga ikut meloncat dan langsung berlari menuju hutan dibelakang pulau dengan kecepatan penuh

"Berhati hatilah kalian semuaa!" Ussop menyoraki Luffy dan yang lainnya

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita perbaiki Sunny!" Ajak Franky

"Ok!" Jawab Ussop singkat

Sementara itu...

_'Hah..., sampai kapan mereka mau lari!? Ini sudah sangat jauh!'_ Batin Zoro

Zoro terus mengejar Inkeryo, Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo sampai Zoro melihat sebuah cahaya, yang berarti akan berakhirnya hutan ini. Zoro, Inkeryo, Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo keluar dari hutan dan sampai di belakang pulau setelah 3 jam lamanya

Ternyata hutan itu berakhir di sebuah tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yang dibawahnya merupakan pantai belakang pulau yang cukup luas. Inkeryo dan adik adiknya melompat ke pantai, namun yang terlihat di mata Zoro hanya ada 2 orang, yaitu Inkeryo dan Sankeryo, Zoro bingung

_'Apa ini!? Kenapa hanya ada 2 orang!? Seharusnya kan ada tiga?!' _Tanya Zoro kebingungan dalam hati

"Huahuahuahua! Kau mencari sapa Roronoa?! Adikku?" Kata Inkeryo yang tersenyum licik

"Hyaa!" Tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari belakang Zoro, Zoro yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menurutnya ingin menyerangnya, langsung menghindar

Ternyata itu adalah Ninkeryo yang mau menyerang Zoro dengan senjatanya, yaitu sepert senjata ikan hiu gergaji, lebih tepat hanya tulang tengkoraknya saja. Akibat serangan itu, tanah di pantai retak

"Kenapa kau ada di belakangku, bukankah kalian tadi lari bersama sama!?" Tanya Zoro

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu memberitahu teman temanmu!?" Jawab Ninkeryo yang membuat Zoro kaget

"Kak Ninkeryo tadi habis menghapus jejak jejak yang kau tinggalkan untuk memberitahu temanmu!" Sambung Sankeryo

"Kau pikir kami bodoh Roronoa? Kami tahu kalau kau telah meninggalkan jejak untuk memberitahu teman temanmu kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua!" Jelas Inkeryo yang membuat Zoro lebih kaget lagi

"Kenapa Roronoa!? Kau marah, seharusnya kau senang, karna kita bisa bertarung tanpa ada yang mengganggu! Huahuahuah!" Kata Inkeryo

Zoro mengambil pedang Kuina dan bersiap menyerang Inkeryo, Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo

"Kau sudah siap bertarung Roronoa? Baiklah kalau begitu... Oh iya, tunggu dulu" Jawab Inkeryo

Inkeryo mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dan sebuah kayu, lalu dia menancapkan kayu itu ke dalam tanah. Inkeryo mengikat Nami ke kayu yang ditancapkannya tadi dengan rantai erat erat.

"Nah sudah selesai, sekarang kita bisa bertarung! Ayo Ninkeryo! Sankeryo! Kita habisi dia!" Seru Inkeryo

"Baik kak!" Jawab Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo bersamaan

"Kalian terlalu lama! Akan kuserang duluan! Hyaa! Rengoku Oni...!" Zoro berlari sambil melancarkan kuda kuda untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Tora Kyushu!"

"Hone Tacking!"

'Craasshh' Zoro kaget akan kemunculan Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo yang sangat cepat hingga gerakannya tak terbaca di depan Zoro, yang langsung melancarkan serangan, dan membuat Zoro terlambat untuk bertahan. Darahpun mengucur dari perut bagian kanan dan kiri Zoro karna luka yang diakibatkan serangan mendadak dari Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo.

'Duagh!' dan tidak hanya itu, Zoro terpental hingga menatap tebing dibelakangnya

"Ukh!" Zoro terbatuk darah karna menatap tebing

"Huahuahuahua! Mati kau!" Inkeryo juga muncul dengan tiba tiba di depan Zoro yang masih menempel di tebing dan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya ke Zoro. Tapi kali ini Zoro bisa menghindari Serangan Inkeryo.

'BRUAKK!' Kedua pedang Inkeryo menancap di tebing, yang mungkin kalau Zoro tidak segera menghindar, pedang itu yang akan menancap di tubuhnya.

Tebing yang tertancap pedang Inkeryo, tiba tiba retak dan runtuh, tenaga yang luar biasa

"Kau meremehkan kami Roronoa! Huahuahua!" Kata Inkeryo dengan Sombong

"Ya, aku telah meremehkan kalian! Kali ini aku akan bersungguh sungguh" Zoro menegakkan badannya yang sedikit terluka itu

Zoro berlari ke arah Inkeryo dan meningkatkan kecepatannya, Zoro mengayunkan Shusuinya ke arah Inkeryo. Tapi serangan Zoro dengan mudah dihindari oleh Inkeryo, tapi Inkeryo merasa cukup kagum terhadap Zoro, akibat serangan Zoro, tebing di belakang Zoro terbelah rata, tebing yang cukup tinggi dan besar itu bisa terbelah hanya dengan sekali tebas

"Sepertinya aku juga tak boleh meremehkanmu ya Roronoa! Huahuahua!" Kata Inkeryo yang merasa sedikit kagum akan kekuatan Zoro

Zoro merasakan ada hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, dan ternyata benar, Sankeryo muncul di belakang Zoro dan melancarkan serangannya. Tapi serangan Sankeryo juga bisa dihindari oleh Zoro. Pohon di belakang Zoro tercipta lima buah goresan besar yang terlihat seperti bekas cakaran/serangan Sankeryo. Dan hal itu membuat Zoro merasa untuk berfikir 'tidak akan pernah meremehkan tiga bersaudara ini'

Karna lengah Zoro terlambat menyadari kehadiran Ninkeryo yang bersiap menyerang Zoro, alhasil, Zoro terkena pukulan dari senjata Ninkeryo

"Uaghh!" Zoro batuk darah lagi, karna perutnya terkena serangan Ninkeryo

"Jangan lupa Roronoa! Kami ini bertiga! Haha" Ejek Ninkeryo

"Senjata apa itu? Seingatku kau tadi tidak memakai senjata itu?!" Tanya Zoro karna bingung akan senjata yang dipakai oleh Ninkeryo sekarang, berbeda dengan yang tadi

Jelas saja berbeda, Saat tadi pertama kali bertemu Zoro, Ninkeryo memakai senjata seperti sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari tengkorak ikan hiu gergaji yang cukup besar, dan sekarang Ninkeryo memakai sebuah senjata seperti Nunchaku yang terbuat dari tulang yang cukup besar

"Ya.., aku dijuluki Ninkeryo 'The Deadly Bone' alias 'Si Tulang Mematikan'. Aku suka mengoleksi tulang! Dan aku suka tulang yang keras! Dan semua senjataku, lebih keras dari besi, hehe!" Jawab Ninkeryo yang membuat Zoro cukup kaget

"Sekeras apapun senjatamu! Akan kupotong!" Jawab Zoro

"Hei Roronoa! Aku sarankan, untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri! Huahuahua!"

Zoro kembali menyerang Inkeryo, namun dihadang oleh Sankeryo. Sankeryo menahan pedang Zoro hanya dengan cakarnya

_'Cakar ini..., keras sekali!? Apa senjata mereka semua keras!?'_ Tanya Zoro dalam hati

"Taka Kyushu!" Ternyata cakar Sankeryo bukan hanya di tangannya, tapi juga di serangan mendadak Sankeryo berhasil ditahan oleh Zoro

Melihat Zoro yang sedang menahan Sankeryo, Ninkeryo berlari ke arah mereka dan mencari celah untuk menyerang Zoro. Zoro yang mengetahui tindakan Ninkeryo, langsung meningkatkan tenaganya hingga menghempaskan Sankeryo

"Uwaaa!" Sankeryo terpental

Ninkeryo mengeluarkan senjatanya yang lain, senjata yang terlihat seperti cambuk, yang sepertinya terbuat dari tulang belakang hewan

'TANG!' Zoro kembali menahan Ninkeryo, dan disaat itu pula, Inkeryo berlari ke arah Zoro untuk melakukan penyerangan

Dengan sigap Zoro kembali meningkatkan tenaganya dan berhasil mementalkan Ninkeryo, sama seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Sankeryo

"Uwaaa!" Ninkeryo terpental

Inkeryo yang berada beberapa meter di depan Zoro langsung melancarkan serangan, Dia memanjangkan senjatanya, ternyata bagian pedang dan tongkatnya disambung oleh rantai.

Zoro yang telah menghempaskan Ninkeryo, menyadari akan datangnya 2 belah pedang Inkeryo. Zoro memasukkan kedua pedangnya ke masing masing pedang Inkeryo dengan memanfaatkan bentuk pedang Inkeryo untuk menahan serangannya.

Tapi trik itu justru menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Zoro. Inkeryo menarik pedangnya kuat kuat, hingga Zoro ikut terlempar ke arahnya. Inkeryo memanfaatkan keadaan Zoro yang sedang lengah dan menyerang Zoro.

Ternyata bagian bawah tongkatnya bisa dibuka, dan di dalamnya berisi pisau beracun. Inkeryo melempar pisau itu ke arah Zoro

'CRASSHH' Pisau itu mengenai kedua lengan Zoro

"Ugh! Sialan! Aku kena!" Zoro kesal karna dia lengah, dia jadi terkena serangan Inkeryo

"Huahuahuahua! Kau terkena 2 pisau beracunku! Berarti kau akan mati dalam waktu 36 jam! Huahuahuahua!" Kata Inkeryo

"A..Apa?! Racun?!.. Sialan!" Zoro kembali merasa kesal saat tau kalau senjata Inkeryo tadi ada racunnya

"Aku ini Inkeryo "The Deadly Poison" Inkeryo Si Racun Kematian! Huahuahuahua!" Jawab Inkeryo sengan sombong

"Cih!" Zoro berlari kembali menuju Inkeryo dan ingin menyerang Inkeryo lagi

'CRASSHH' Zoro terhenti karna sesuatu menyerangnya dan menyebabkan dia terluka, darahpun mengucur dari luka menyilang itu

"Itu balasan karna kau telah melemparku Roronoa!" Teyrnyata orang yang menyerang Zoro adalah Sankeryo

'Duagh!' Zoro terlempar hingga beberapa meter dan kembali menatap tebing di belakangnya. "Ini juga balasan dariku karna kau telah mementalkanku!" Ternyata itu adalah Ninkeryo

"Ugh! Kalian berdua?" Zoro merasa kesakitan akibat serangan Sankeryo

_'Sial.., tiga tulang rusukku patah! Kenapa juga luka dari cakar sialan itu begitu dalam! Aku jadi langsung kehilangan banyak darah!'_ Gumam Zoro dalam hati

Kini pertarungan antara Zoro dan Three Devil Brothers semakin sengit, debu beterbangan di mana mana, hingga hanya terlihat empat bayangan yang saling menyerang dengan kecepatan masing masing.

Hingga terlihat, satu bayangan yang tumbang

'BRUKK'

"Ti... Tidak mungkin!"

'BRUKK' satu lagi bayangan tumbang. Dan kini hanya tersisa 2 bayangan. Dan ternyata dua bayangan yang tumbang itu adalah Sankeryo dan Ninkeryo

"Tidak Mungkin! Bagaimana bisa adik adikku kalah!?" Inkeryo tertegun melihat kedua adiknya tumbang

"Kalian semua memang kuat! Tapi.., sekuat apapun musuh yang kuhadapi! Akan kukalahkan semuanya!" Jawab Zoro yang terlihat lelah, walaupun telah mengalahkan Ninkeryo dan Sankeryo. Dan kini tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka dan berlumuran darah akibat Three Devil Brothers

"Dasar brengsek! Beraninya kau melukai adik adikku!" Inkeryo terbawa emosi dan menyerang Zoro dengan sekuat tenaga.

_'Ukh! Kuat sekali! Beda dengan yang tadi! Kekuatannya meningkat drastis saat dia marah!'_ Kata Zoro dalam hati

'WING!' Pedang Inkeryo melaju dengan cepat

'TRANG' Zoro menangkis pedang Inkeryo.

Karna tenaga mereka berdua begitu kuat. Mereka terpental satu sama lain

"Hebat juga kau Roronoa! Baru kali ini ada yang bisa melukaiku! Huahuahua!" Kata Inkeryo, yang di wajahnya terlihat ada luka dengan darah yang menetes yang disebabkan oleh Zoro

Inkeryo melompat, Zoro hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa, tapi ekspresi Zoro berubah ketika dia mengetahui kalau Inkeryo melompat ke tempat Nami

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Tanya Zoro dengan berteriak

"Huahuahua! Kau bisa mengalahkan adik adikku, kau juga bisa melukaiku! Aku belum pernah melihat orang sepertimu! Aku berpikir, mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku! Dan aku takkan pernah bisa memiliki si Kucing Maling itu! Maka dari itu! Kalau aku tak bisa memilikinya! Kau dan teman temanmu juga takkan bisa memilikinya! Huahuahuahua!" Inkeryo mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi racun mematikan, dan dia menyuntikan racun itu ke Nami

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dasar brengsek!?" Zoro menyerang Inkeryo, namun semua sudah terlambat, racun itu berhasil disuntikkan ke tubuh Nami. Inkeryo juga berhasil menghindari serangan Zoro.

"Kau terlambat Roronoa! Dia akan mati dalam waktu 32 Jam! Huahuahua!" Jelas Inkeryo

Tapi Zoro tak peduli, dia kembali menyerang Inkeryo dengan serangan terkuatnya. Begitu pula dengan Inkeryo, dia tidak ingin menghindari serangan Zoro lagi, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan mulai menyerang

"Ashura! Rengoku! Oni! Giri!"

"Poisonus! Scorpius! Hellus!"

Zoro dan Inkeryo hanya berdiri dan saling membelakangi

'BRUKK' sungguh mengagetkan, Zoro jatuh terduduk dan muntah darah, dan bukan hanya itu darah keluar dari bagian vital di perutnya. Ternyata luka itu akibat dari serangan Inkeryo, dan yang jelas, Zoro terkena racun lagi

'BRUKK' Tiba tiba Inkeryo juga jatuh terduduk, dan sebuah luka menyilang muncul tiba tiba dari dada Inkeryo, juga diikuti dengan darah yang menyiprat dari luka itu yang juga berbentuk menyilang

"Aku telah menyerangmu dengan racun mematikan, racun barusan, berbeda dengan racun yang lain, racunnya 3x lipat lebih mematikan dari racun yang biasa kupakai, yang berarti kau akan mati dalam waktu 18 jam! Huahua! Tapi kau menang Roronoa! Sebagai rasa kagumku terhadap orang yang telah mengalahkanku! Aku akan memberikan penawar racunnya! Tapi kau harus memilih untuk menyelamatkan si Kucing Maling, atau dirimu sendiri! Huahua! Selamat Tinggal!" Inkeryo pun tumbang, dan dia memberikan obat penawar racun pada Zoro, yang membuat Zoro berada di 2 pilihan yang sulit, dimana dia harus memilih menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, atau menyelamatkan Nami.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Zoro berjalan ke arah Nami yang masih pingsan itu. Dia memotong rantai yang mengikat Nami, dan meminumkan penawar racun itu ke Nami.

Zoro melakukannya tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya, padahal Zoro terluka lebih parah dari pada Nami, tubuhnya berlumuran darah, seperti saat dia melawan Kuma 2 tahun lalu, ditambah Zoro kena racun yang bisa membuatnya mati dalam waktu 18 Jam

"Haah... Haah... Haah... Selesai sudah, sekarang aku hanya perlu membawamu kembali... Uhuk" Zoro batuk darah setelah meminumkan penawar racun ke Nami

"Ukh..., kenapa luka ini terasa sakit!? Tulang rusukku patah 3, banyak luka cakaran di sekujur tubuhku, ditambah luka tusukkan dari racun sialan itu, ditambah sakit panas yang menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku bisa menahan semua rasa sakit itu! Tapi tetap saja, sakit! Ukh!" Zoro memegang semua lukanya dan merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Zoro menggendong Nami dan kembali menuju Sunny. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, Nami sudah meminum penawar racun, dan sekarang hanya tersisa 18 Jam tersisa untuk Zoro, kalau tidak segera memberikan penawar racun pada Zoro, Zoro bisa mati. Ditambah lagi, lukanya yang begitu parah, Zoro sudah kehilangan banyak darah...

Perjalanan Zoro saat mengejar Three Devil Brothers memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, tapi dengan berlari. Dengan keadaan Zoro sekarang, dia tak mungkin bisa berlari, apalagi dia harus menggendong Nami.

1 jam berlalu... Zoro mulai kelelahan. Dia berhenti di tengah hutan, Zoro menurunkan Nami yang masih pingsan, dan dia sendiri bersandar di pohon

"Ini melelahkan, apa Luffy dan yang lainnya tidak tau kalau aku dan Nami sedang dalam masalah?" Kata Zoro yang sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit

Zoro berjalan ke arah Nami dan ingin melanjutkan perjalanan

'Deg deg! Deg deg! Deg deg!' Tiba tiba jantung Zoro berdegup lebih kencang

"Ohokk!" Zoro batuk darah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi ini berbeda, darah yang keluar lebih banyak, dan Zoro batuk terus menerus. Dia meraba luka di perutnya, terasa darah yang tadinya berhenti mengalir, sekarang kembali mengalir.

_'Yah..., sepertinya aku akan kehilangan banyak darah..'_ Gumam Zoro

"Ukh" Zoro sudah tak kuat, dia menundukkan badannya dan jatuh tengkurap, kepalanya menghadap Nami yang pingsan

_'Mataku sudah berkunang kunang, apa aku akan berakhir di sini, kalau memang aku akan berakhir di sini, berarti sudah takdirku, aku tak akan membantah...'_ Zoro berkata dalam hati seakan akan ini adalah waktunya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini

_'Zoro! Zoro!'_ Terdengar suara yang memanggilku

_'Aku merasa ada yang memalingkan tubuhku, penglihatanku yang mulai tidak jelas tak tahu siapa orang yang memanggilku dan memalingkan tubuhku ini, yang kulihat hanya... Jeruk... Bukan..., rambut indah berwarna orange yang terlihat seperti jeruk segar... Tangannya begitu hangat..., tapi rasa sakit ini memaksaku untuk menutup mataku...'_

4 Hari kemudian...

Seorang pria berambut hijau terbaring di klinik Thousand Sunny selama 4 hari, tubuhnya terbalut perban ,sebuah keajaiban bisa bertahan hidup dari luka separah itu, ditambah racun mematikan.

Mungkin bukan berkat keajaiban, tapi dari kehebatan dokter rusa berhidung biru yang pintar. Tapi, apapun yang membuatnya bertahan hidup, entah keajaiban atau kehebatan sang dokter lucu, semua kru Topi Jerami sangat senang dan bersyukur, karna mereka tidak jadi kehilangan pendekar pedang mereka

Zoro yang terbaring lemah itu, membuka matanya, dia melihat seekor rusa kecil yang lucu, yang selalu membuntutinya kalau ada bahaya, tapi itu dulu, sekarang rusa kecil itu telah berubah menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya

"Zoro!? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Aku sangat khawatir dan takut kalau kau akan meninggalkan kami semua! Uwaa!" Chopper yang melihat Zoro sudah sadar langsung memeluk Zoro dan menangis

"Aku ada dimana? Adududuh!" Tanya Zoro

"Eeh, maaf Zoro! Kau ada di Thousand Sunny, kau kehilangan banyak darah, tulang rusukmu patah tiga, jadi kau harus berhati hati dalam bergerak dan.. Uwaa! Zoroo!" Chopper yang sedang menjelaskan tentang keadaan Zoro, kaget dan marah, belum selesai bicara, Zoro malah pergi dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Padahal Chopper sudah bilang kalau Zoro harus banyak banyak istirahat

"Zoroo! Kenapa kau malah pergi!? Kau harus istirahat!"

Chopper mengejar Zoro yang keluar dari ruangannya

Zoro mengambil kaosnya yang ada di kursi, juga haramaki dan pedangnya, dia berjalan keluar menuju halaman utama Sunny. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Chopper, hanya keramaian dan pesta yang dilihatnya. Luffy memakan daging daging yang ada, bahkan mengambil bagian orang lain, Ussop yang mengerjai Luffy, Franky yang melakukan pose SUPER, Sanji yang memasak makanan, Brook yang menyanyikan lagunya, Nami yang dari tadi minum sakenya, dan arkeolog cantik Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Nico Robin, yang hanya menikmati keramaian yang ada dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Lho!? Zoro? Kau sudah sadar yaa!? Senangnyaaaa! Shishishishi!" Luffy sangat senang melihat rekannya sudah sadar

"Oi Marimo! Jadi kau belum mati ya!?" Sanji menyindir Zoro saat pertama kali melihat Zoro sudah sadar

"Oi Zoro! Coba kalau waktu itu aku ada di sana, kau pasti tidak akan babak belur, hahaha!" Ussop mulai mengeluarkan omong kosongnya itu

"Omong Kosong!" Zoro membalasnya dengan suara sinis yang pelan

"Zoro san kau sudah sadarnya, mau mendengarkan laguku?" Tanya Brook

"Terima kasih Brook, tidak usah" Jawab Zoro dengan senyum

"Minggu ini aku sangat SUPERR!" Kata Franky

"Fufufufu" Robin hanya tertawa manis

"Oi Zoro kau tidak mau ikut makan? Di sini juga ada banyak sake lho!" Bujuk Luffy

"Aku ingin berlatih saja!" Jawab Zoro singkat

Zoro berjalan menuju ruang gymnya, dia menaiki tangga

"Zoroooo!" Chopper keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung membentak Zoro yang sedang menaiki tangga itu

"Kau itu harus banyak istirahat!" Bentak Chopper

"Tidak Mau!" Jawab Zoro tanpa menoleh sedikit pun

Zoro pun sampai di ruang Gymnya, Chopper yang semakin kesal terhadap sikap Zoro, langsung turun dari dek dan ingin menyusul Zoro

"Chopper..., biar aku saja" Tiba tiba Nami mencegah Chopper yang hendak menaiki tangga itu

"Eh..., Nami?" Tanya Chopper yang sedikit bingung

Nami pun menaiki tangga dan menyusul Zoro

Di ruang Gym...

Zoro mengambil barbel raksasanya itu tanpa memperdulikan luka lukanya. Dia mengangkat barbelnya

"Akh... Rusukku..." Zoro merasa kesakitan saat mengangkat barbel raksasanya, karna 3 tulang rusuknya patah

Setelah itu, Zoro merasa ada yang menuju ke ruang gymnya, Zoro pikir mungkin itu Chopper, jadi dia tak menghiraukan hal itu. Dan ternyata yang muncul bukan Chopper, tapi Nami

"Nami?" Zoro bingung kenapa Nami yang muncul

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Zoro

Nami tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia hanya berjalan ke arah Zoro sambil memegang Clima Tactnya

"Iron Cloud!" Tiba tiba Nami mengarahkan clima tactnya ke Zoro, dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Ada awan penjang yang terlihat seperti tali keluar. Nami melilitkan awan itu ke tubuh Zoro, hingga Zoro terikat

"Ukh..., apa ini!? Kenapa awan ini keras sekali?! Hei Nami!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Zoro yang heran dengan perilaku Nami

"Itu 'Iron Cloud', seringan awan, tapi sekeras besi! Aku hanya ingin mengikatmu yang sangat keras kepala!" Jawab Nami

"Keras kepala?! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Zoro kembali

'PLAKK!' Nami menampar Zoro. Dan hal itu sangat mengagetkan Zoro

"Apa kau ingin mati!? Kenapa kau selalu nekat!? Apa kau tidak sayang nyawamu!? Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau masih hidup! Tapi kenapa kau malah menyianyiakan nyawamu! Tubuhmu masih dipenuhi luka! Seharusnya kau istirahat! Bukannya latihan!" Nami membentak Zoro dengan suara keras, hingga terdengar ke seluruh kapal

"Kau ini kenapa sih!? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Karna aku telah menolongmu! Dasar lintah darat!" Jawab Zoro dengan marah

"Baiklah! Aku berterima kasih padamu karna kau telah menyelamatkanku! Tapi..., apa kau tidak kasihan pada tubuhmu!?, kalau kau begini terus! Bisa bisa kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri! Apa kau mau mati! Apa 'nyawa' itu hanya hal sepele bagimu!? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa laki laki selalu begini! Terutama kau!" Lanjut Nami

Zoro hanya menatap Nami dengan tatapan biasa, dan heran. Nami jalan ke arah Zoro yang sedang terikat

"Kalau kau tidak ada..., kami semua pasti akan sedih..., terutama aku..." Sungguh mengagetkan, Nami memeluk Zoro dan menangis. Zoro juga kaget akan tindakan Nami, bahkan pipinya memerah. Nami memeluk Zoro cukup lama, Zoro juga tak membantah saat Nami memeluknya. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis

"Aku..." Zoro ingin menjawab pertanyaan Nami, tapi.., belum selesai bicara, Nami langsung memotong kalimat Zoro

"Nah ayo kita kembali, kau harus istirahat" Nami menarik Zoro yang masih terikat dengan ekspresi senyum yang manis, juga rona merah di pipinya, dan air mata yang tersisa di sekitar matanya

"Uwaaaa!" Zoro berteriak karna Nami membawanya dengan menarik paksa

-The End-

Note:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfiction saya... :))

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :D juga reviewnya :D


End file.
